Reovirus is a member of a large family of double-stranded RNA viruses which all present a fascinating problem in chromosome organization. The problem is how each virus particle receives a complete set of the 10 pieces of double-stranded RNA that are extracted with phenol; in studying this problem, I have found conditions with which the entire viral RNA content may be extracted in one long piece of double-stranded RNA. I am studying this "chromosome," with particular emphasis on: the size and structure of the RNA, the location of the 10 pieces within the long RNA, and the possible role of RNA and/or protein in linking the pieces together. I am also trying to establish the relationship between the reovirus chromosome which I extract and the state of the RNA in the virus.